


Young and reckless

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, And he's so adorable, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gen, Newt turns into his fifteen-yeard-old self, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Ministry workers are visiting MACUSA when one day some hits Newt with a de-aging spell and people are just shocked, some are super protective(Percy&Theseus) and others are too scared to approach him. One of his creatures escape from the case&attack Newt(nothing serious more of a scratch or almost a bite) the whole building gets quite,Newt almost starts crying cause his creatures don't recognize him,whenNiff,Dougal,Pickett&his others creatures come a give them shiny things&whatnot, cocooning him





	

Newt doesn't notice the difference until he looks down at himself, suddenly his clothes are slightly bigger than usual and his body is filled with a renewed and intense energy.

Because fifteen-yeard-old Newt was thinner and smaller than his actual self. He was also impossible to contain, his energy making him taking more risks than usual.

And that's a problem because Newt has been hit by a de-aging spell cast by an idiot who apparently doesn't know a thing about aiming in the right direction.

So Newt is now stuck in his fifteen-yeard-old self body for a few hours. He doesn't mind, it's not like the change is going to be permanent or something like that, besides he still can take care of his creatures.

Although Percival and Theseus don't take the news as calmly as he does. In fact, the first thing they do is find the poor soul that made the mistake. Theseus shoves him against the nearest wall while Percival is pointing at him with his wand and growling how stupid he was and if he had hurt Newt he'd be experiencing real pain.

They only stop scaring the hell out of him when Picquery orders them to leave the man alone.

Still that doesn't help them calm down. They both approach Newt and ask repeatedly if he's okay. The boy rolls his eyes at them and huffs, irritated, because he just can't deal with two overprotective wizards hovering over him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, 'Seus."

"How do you feel? Dizzy? Tired? You can tell me."

"I'm alright, Percival."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I told you I'm fine!"

"Very well then," Theseus says, finally. And then he does something just to upset Newt, or at least that's what he thinks when he watches his case flying towards him. He catches it easily.

"What are you doing?" He squeaks. "I have to take care of my creatures!"

"Someone else can do it," his brother says. "But you must stay away from this case until the spell fades away."

"What? That's ridiculous!" He rants. "Give it back!"

Theseus shakes his head. Newt bites his lip in annoyance and turns around to face the other wizard.

"Percival, tell him to give it back," he pleads.

"I'm sorry, Newt. Your brother is right, it could be dangerous."

***

It doesn't take long for everyone to know that their magizoologist has been hit by a de-aging spell. They also know that the two most powerful aurors are acting like his personal and deadly bodyguards. So that's why they prefer to avoid the young boy as much as possible.

Tina would've preferred that as well, but Queenie tells her the two wizards need help and since Newt is her friend she decides to find them. Queenie is not very specific about what kind of help they need, but Tina believes she'd probably end up babysitting the young magizoologist.

When Tina walks in her boss office though it takes her all her strength not to chuckle. Because Newt's definitely pouting and begging for his case. He looks so adorable Tina feels a little bit of pity for Theseus who's looking at his brother with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Please, 'Seus. I'll just want to see if they're okay. It'll be only a couple of minutes." Newt pleads.

"I-I can't, Newt. I'm sorry," Theseus says and Tina can see how difficult is for him to deny something to his brother.

"Please," the boy repeats, softly. His normally bright eyes looking sadder than ever.

The hand that's gripping the case trembles and Tina knows the older Scamander is about to give in. He must've felt the same, because he throws it towards his friend.

"You take care of it, Percival," he says and looks relieved when Newt's attention turns to Graves.

"Coward," her boss mouths at Theseus.

"I only want to see them," Newt explains to him, his eyes meeting the auror's.

"It could be dangerous," Graves tries to reason with him.

"It won't be! My creatures are not dangerous!" Newt looks almost offended. "Besides, I know how to take care of myself. Maybe you don't trust me..."

Graves groans like he's being tortured and Tina can't help but think Newt is really good at what he's doing, she can almost see the auror's determination breaking. She wonders if he is aware of the effect he has on the two wizards.

"Of course I trust you." Graves argues; he tightens the grip he has around the case, like he's afraid of letting it go.

"Then please," Newt begs, quirking his lips into an adorable pout. "Please... Percy."

Tina holds a laugh because honestly the face his boss is making right now is priceless. He takes pity on both of them and waves his wand, the case is at her side in an instant.

"Fine. I'll be the one guarding this thing then," she huffs. Newt walks towards her quickly.

"Tina! I know you understand-"

"No, none of that, boy," she scolds. "That doesn't work on me."

Newt looks at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Mercy Lewis, it seems fifteen-yeard-old Newt is still so adorable oblivious to everything.

"Nothing. Just behave, okay?"

And with that she leaves him with his overprotective guardians.

***

Without his case to distract him, Newt wanders through all MACUSA, looking for someone to talk about magical creatures. Even though everyone is willing to listen to him (because he's so cute no one can say no to him) the conversations don't last long because either Theseus or Percival appear and yank him away from whoever he's speaking with. Then he tries to escape from them to reach the garden looking for gnomes which only ends up with Percival carrying him over his shoulder and taking him to his office... again.

The problem starts when a group of aurors of the Ministry arrive at MACUSA and Madam President calls almost all the aurors to a meeting.

So they decide to leave Newt with Abernathy. Theseus begs him to stay where he is, Newt assures he's going to be fine and they all leave reluctantly.

***

Tina realises it was a really bad idea to leave the case in her office; she returns just to find Newt sobbing on the floor, looking at his case with sorrow.

Then she notices the wound on her friend's arm; three scratches that could only have been made by claws.

Worried, she kneels by his side and tries to calm him down.

"Newt, what happened? Did you get inside the case?"

The boy nods, his eyes filled with tears.

"They don't recognize me anymore, Tina! They don't like me!" Newt cries.

"I don't know what are you talking about, you need- wait, no. Actually you have to tell me first if the creature that did this to you is venomous. Is the wound infected?"

Newt shakes his head.

"I'm fine. But... Daisy... She didn't want me there. Tina, I'm a disaster! How could I keep doing this if none of them like me anymore?"

"Listen-"

She doesn't get to finish because two aurors storm in her office. She sighs before getting out of their way.

Her boss is the first to reach Newt and he immediately spots the scratches and asks the boy if he's feeling well. Theseus kneels next to them and his eyes roam worriedly over his little brother's body, looking for more wounds.

"Does it hurt?" Graves touches Newt's forehead and relaxes when he realises he's not burning in fever.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Theseus asks.

"Daisy doesn't like me anymore," Newt mutters, heartbroken. "My creatures don't recognize me!"

He buries his face in his hands and Graves takes him in his arms; Newt puts his hands around the auror's neck and allows to be carried to the couch.

Percival and Theseus sit next to him. They seem to have realized Newt's wound is nothing to worry about because they look more relaxed.

"Everything will be back to normal soon, little bird," Theseus reassures.

"But what if they still don't like me?" Newt bites back a sob.

"They will, they do." Graves strokes the boy's curls affectionately. "They're just confused because you look younger."

"But..."

"Percival's right," Theseus says, taking his brother's hand. "They're confused. Give them time."

Then, as if it knows what the wizards are talking about, a creature with black fur moves quickly, sits on Newt's lap an offers him a shiny golden object.

"For me?" Finally, it's all it takes to make the boy smile again.

But Tina, Tina has to hold back a chuckle, because the object Newt is holding is a very familiar pocket watch with the letter PG on it.

"Hey you utter-" Graves scolds at the Niffler, but he stops when he sees the happy look on Newt's face. "You know what... Fine, keep it."

"I'm gonna give it back," Newt whispers. "But not now, not in front of him. He needs to know I appreciate his gifts."

"See? They like you," Theseus points out.

Newt smile grows wide.

Tina sighs, relieved. There's peace in her office, at the moment.

She knows it's not going to last. But at least Newt is safe and unharmed.

And there's two hours left for the spell to fade away. Yes, she's more calmed, because surely nothing can happen in just two hours, right?

Right?


End file.
